Angel's Red Light District
thumbVorkommen: jetzt auch im High und LowSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Typ: Combat Site (Komplex) Deutscher Titel: Rotlichtbezirk der Angel Popup beim Warp zum Gate: This is a den for the ones that value instant worldly pleasure above other things. It is a popular stopover for overworked Angel pirates and members of secret guilds or groups. Captain Rogue or the "Pleasure Officer" maintains a firm control of who is let further into the complex and who is not. DED Threat Assessment: Dangerous (5 of 10) '' Erster Abschnitt thumb|Angel's Red Light District 1 '''Popup beim Warp druchs Gate:' Trafficking of drugs, hallucogenics, exotic art pieces and valuables is rampant in this den of carnal pleasures. Attempts to crack down on this operation have all failed as the entertainment facilities here are frequented by prominent political individuals and celebrities. Operatives should restrict themselves to monitoring only. '' '''Gruppe 1' - autoaggro *1 Tower Sentry Angel II - Beschuss triggert aggro von Gruppe 2 *1 Battleship (Captain Rogue) *2 Cruiser (Gistum Centurion/Phalanx) *4 Frigates (Gistii Hunter/Impaler) Gruppe 2 *3 Battleships (Gist Nephilim/Saint/Warlord) ''- teilw. Taget Painter'' *1-2 Battlecruiser (Gitatis Legionnaire/Primus) *5-6 Cruiser (Gistum Centurion/Phalanx) *17 Frigates (Gistii Hunter/Impaler) Die zweite Gruppe greift an wenn man die Sentry oder ein Schiff der passiven Gruppe beschiesst. Der "Captain Rogue" hat zwar leicht erhöhtes Kopfgeld (ca.3.7 Mio) aber normales Loot. Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|Angel's Red Light District 2 Popup: A prominent figure in the art world, Mandat Gardan, has established a fairly exotic entertainment facility here. It has gained some renown as it is the only pleasure spa so far to combine hot streams of air and cool water fountains with zero gravity and imaginative architectural solutions. It is reportedly very cheap to build and a surge in this kind of entertainment is expected to happen soon. '' '''Gruppe 1' - autoaggro *2 Cruiser (Gistum Centurion/Phalanx) Gruppe 2 *8 Battleships (Gist Malakim/Nephilim/Warlord) ''- teilw. Target Painter'' *10-11 Battlecruiser (Gitatis Legionnaire/Primus) *3 Cruiser (Gistum Centurion/Liquidator/Marauder/Phalanx) *3-4 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Shatterer) *6 Frigates (Gistii Hunter/Impaler) Gruppe 3 *8 Angel Sentry Gun In der Struktur "Gardan's Fantasy Complex" befindet sich ein Schlüsselchip (Gardan's Private Key), den man angeblich zum Entriegeln des Beschleunigungstores in den dritten Abschnitt benötigt. Es geht allerdings auch ohne diesen Chip, natürlich müssen vorher alle Feinde ausgeschaltet worden sein. Dritter Abschnitt Popup: The Angel Cartel's original advertisement for this place that it had established an "old folks home" for retired Angels. What that really meant was that wealthy pirates that wanted out of the business could buy into this resort and stay in it indefinitely by signing their investments over to the cartel. By all standards, this place is extremely well guarded. '' '''Gegner' *1 Angel Cruise Missile Battery *1 Angel Heavy Missile Battery *2 Angel Light Missile Batteries *3 Angel Stasis Tower ''- web'' *9 Angel Sentry Guns *1 Battleship - Bobo the Bruised (Angel Warlord) *1 Battleship - Dingo (Angel Saint/Warlord) *2 Battleships - Elite Warden (Gist Cherubim/Throne) *2 Battleships (Gist Nephilim/Saint/Warlord)'' - tw. Target Painter'' *10 Cruiser (Gistum Centurion/Phalanx) *1 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Shatterer) *11 Frigates (Gistii Hijacker/Hunter/Impaler) Wenn man die Struktur Angel Retirement Home abschiesst, erhält man ein 18th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects und eventuell zusätzlich ein nettes Faction-Modul wie zB. Gistum B-type Invulnerablityfield oder eine Cynabal BpcKategorie:Angel CartelKategorie:LowSecKategorie:Combat Site